The Broken Holocron
by Retro Nerd Studios
Summary: After the destruction of the second Death Star, Luke meets some very familiar people... Leave a review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Star Wars fic so please leave a review! Enjoy:

It was five years after the defeat of the Empire. The heads of the New Republic sat on the steps of the senate building. The building was one of the feats of the Old Republic. One head turned to another, a puzzled look on his face.

"Leia," he asked, "It's been five years. What are we going to do with this building?" Leia returned the look.

"I don't know Luke," she responded. She looked at the third head, turning her head softly at him. "Han, you're so cute when you search for traces of the Empire."

"Very funny princess," Han retorted, "I found some traces in the uncharted regions of space. Chewie and I are taking a small squadron to check it out." Luke looked over at Han.

"Can I come too?" Luke asked eagerly. Han shook his head.

"Sorry kid," Han said, "I need you to stay here with Leia to help rebuild the Republic." Luke acknowledged Han as he left for the Millennium Falcon. Luke got up. He walked over the Jedi Temple. He heard footsteps. Luke turned around. He saw two men wearing robes. He identified one of them as Ben Kenobi, but the other one remained a mystery.

"Who are you?" Luke asked the Force spirit. The ghost smiled.

"I am your father," he said. Luke now realized that the ghost was Anakin Skywalker, his deceased father.

"Father, is there something that you and Ben would like to tell me?" Luke asked. Anakin laughed.

"Actually, yes there is, jut enter the temple into the Holocron library." Luke followed his father's orders and reached the Holocron library. Luke looked around at all of the cubes. He took one from a shelf. He lost control as he threw it to the ground. The Holocron shattered, and everything went to hell. Every Holocron started to break and shatter. Ben and Anakin walked up to him. They looked more real that usual. They were alive


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin and Ben started getting younger until Luke could no longer recognize the two Jedi. Anakin's robes changed; they were darker than a normal Jedi. Ben had auburn hair and no cloak. They carried Lightsabers on their belt. It was the symbol of a Jedi Knight of the Republic. Luke couldn't take his eyes off of them. "You two are so young," Luke said. Anakin looked at his master and laughed.

"Master, we look like we did during the Clone Wars," Anakin said. Ben/Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Yes Anakin, it looks like we have gotten younger," Obi-Wan said. The three of them looked around at the Holocron library. The rest of the Holocrons were still there, intact. The broken Holocron started to glow, and a red light was being emitted from the shards of the force heavy object. A miniscule red orb rose from the pieces and started to fly around. It traversed the library, shattering any and all Holocrons it could get a hold of until it reached the Sith Holocron Vault. The fairy-like entity slammed the door several times, but no matter how hard it tried, it always failed. Meanwhile, the thousands of years of Jedi knowledge was starting to shake the building. Thousands of Force spirits rose from Coruscant and the other planets where Order 66 was issued. One spirit in particular caught the attention of the two Jedi Knights.

"Master Windu," Anakin said. Mace Windu, the Jedi Master nodded.

"It's nice to see you Anakin and Obi-Wan," Windu said.

"Are you still upset about the time I helped Darth Sidious destroy you?" Anakin asked.

"I understand that you were under the influence of the Dark Side," Master Windu acknowledged. The Jedi younglings and the other Jedi Knights and masters rose from the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke looked around at all of the Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans. He didn't know that the combined power of the Holocrons would create a rift, bridging the worlds of past and present. The Jedi looked around at Luke and raised their Lightsabers.

"This boy is an enemy of the Republic," A Jedi droned, "He has destroyed the history of the Jedi Council and the Jedi itself. For that he must be terminated." Luke looked worried. "He is obviously a Sith Lord. He has shown the emotion of worry and fear. Fear is a path to the Dark Side, and for that he must be terminated. Anakin jumped in front of Luke and started to advocate.

"This boy is not an enemy to the Republic," he advocated, "It was an accident that the Holocron. The others fell on the ground on their own. My son was here this whole time." The master shook his head. He pointed at Anakin.

"You have reproduced with another Force-sensitive being. That is genetic breeding. That is against our ways. You and your offspring are enemies of the Republic." He pointed to Obi-Wan next, "Master Kenobi, you are the Master of this man, and a friend of the child. You are also an enemy of the Republic. You must all be terminated." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"The Republic doesn't exist any more, at least how you knew it," Obi-Wan said. "We only have a short time on this Galaxy, and we must teach this boy everything we know if he is to be the savior of the Jedi Order," The other masters agreed.

"We shall teach the boy everything we know, and our combined knowledge should be enough to keep the Jedi Order running," Mace Windu said.

Meanwhile, the sprite that knocked over the Holocrons in the library finally invaded the Sith Holocron Vault. There was the knowledge of ancient Sith Lords such as Darth Malgus, Darth Bane, Darth Plagueis, and Darth Sidious. It even went back to the Dark Jedi such as Sorzus Syn. It started to break the Holocrons left and right, trying to find the right one. It knocked over all of the Holocrons, until they were all broken. The room was teeming in Dark Side energy. The ancient Sith Lords came back to life, while a certain Sith Lord welcomed them.

"Welcome everyone," he said, "We only have a short time to live, so we must use this time wisely if we are to stop the Jedi Order from ever returning." Darth Bane looked confused.

"And who exactly are you?" he asked. The figure smiled under his dark cloak.

"My name is Darth Sidious, and I was the Sith Lord who ruled the Galaxy."


	4. Chapter 4

On Coruscant, the Jedi were teaching Luke many things. His first lesson was on Lightsaber techniques, and his teacher were multiple Jedi Masters. The first thing they taught him was the form Makashi, or the Way of the Ysalamiri. His teacher was none other than the former Jedi Master Dooku. "The way this works is that you need to disarm them as fast as possible. Let's practice." They rose their sabers in salute, before attacking directly. Dooku was very good at this saber form. Luke tried to take control of the duel but Dooku was too good. Dooku quickly won the duel. "Again!" He shouted.

"Do we have to?" Luke whined. Dooku shook his head.

"Yes," he said, "This is the only way to become a master of the Lightsaber!" They repeated the drill. They repeated it again, and again, and again, and again. Many suns and moons rose and fell during this training, and neither Dooku nor Luke got any of sleep during this week long practice. "You are now a Makashi master." Luke collapsed. Another Jedi Master awoke him, and it was an arbitrary Jedi. They taught him the mantra of the Lightsaber.

" _The crystal is the heart of the blade. The heart is the crystal of the Jedi. The Jedi is the crystal of the Force. The Force is the blade of the heart. All are intertwined: the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. We are one."_ Luke had to repeat that mantra fifty times until he had it memorized. The next step was learning Force abilities, but the Council decided that it would be better to learn that in the morning. They all went to rest.

Meanwhile, deep in the shadows of the Jedi Temple, the Sith Lords of old lurked through the corridors of the Jedi Temple to find Luke Skywalker. Once they did, Darth Plagueis took some DNA off of young Skywalker. Darth Sidious sent him to a ship headed towards Naboo. "Now he will meet his mother, and he'll never escape! Heh heh heh heh heh heh."


End file.
